1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a technique for controlling provision of services to users by using ID information (such as the telephone numbers used in phone services, and the serial numbers of the devices used for providing specific services) to be used for identifying users to whom services are to be provided.
However, the ID information is shared among different kinds of services in some cases, and the conventional technique is unable to guarantee sufficient uniqueness of information that indicates an authority to use a service.
Therefore, there is a need for an information processing system and an information processing method that are capable of guaranteeing uniqueness of information that indicates an authority to use a service.